kibafandomcom-20200213-history
Sara
Sara is Zed 's mother. At the beginning of the series, she appears to be hospitalised in a mental hospital. It is assumed she has been in this state for several years, as shown in Zed's childhood. It is unknown when and how, however. Plot Overview Sara is first shown when Zed goes to Calm Hospital after taking Noa to be treated. He shows her a certain feathered pendulum that Noa had given him. She stares at the pendulum in a rather strange display of surprise. When Zed is later attacked by a teacher of Calm , who was actually a member of Tusk , Sara personally battles it out with him. This reveals that Sara herself is a shard caster and possesses a sense of duty to protect her son, or at least to get rid of this Tusk member. Most of this battle is not really shown because she never releases any spirit, but instead continuously threw fire shards. Though, Sara is later shown holding the body of this Tusk member, in which it can be assumed he is dead. After this, she appeared several times, showing up in strange places, watching as events unfolded. It is later revealed that she is a member of the Seekers, and was given a mission to find and bring Sagiri to the Seeker's flying fortress. During the siege of Neotopia, Sara appears to Diana and Noa in the catacombs below Hairam's temple, wielding the newly discovered key spirit, Monardi . She uses the spirit to battle Diana and in the end captures Sagiri. Before departing, she witnesses the death of Hugh at her son's hands and takes Pronimo 's shard after it leaves Hugh's body. Sara was present at the destruction of Ulbaks. After Sagiri escaped from the Seekers , Sara was sent to recover her in Templer. There she was reunited with Jiko , whom Sara had an obvious hatred for. It was later revealed that Sara was originally from Calm, but had been kidnapped and brought to Templer by Jiko, who believed that Sara was the chosen one of Amil Gaoul . Sara received Amil Gaoul's shard becoming a shard caster in the process. She then endured harsh training from Jiko in order to one day wield the powerful spirit. During the Zymot invasion, Sara tried to call Amil Gaoul prematurely, and even though the spirit appeared, he turned and abandoned Sara. Shortly afterwards, Jiko had turned his back on Sara and made her go back to Calm despite her pleas for another chance. It appears that Sara had experienced a moment of extreme ecstasy when Amil Gaoul first entered her body, and she longed to experience that sensation again. As a result, Sara has been living with constant 'withdrawal'-like feelings ever since. Her ultimate motive in all her actions was not to help the Seekers, but to gain the other key spirits, in order to gain the power to control Amil Gaoul. To further exemplify her obsession, Sara has developed a means of draining other shard caster's energy directly into her own body through multiple leech-like appendages that can be extended from her summoning crystal on her neck. It is this energy that allows her to wield the Key Spirit, Monardi, but only for short periods of time. Sara both loves and despises her son, Zed, because it was revealed that he had always been the chosen one of Amil Gaoul, and Sara has stated that if Zed were to die, she could regain the spirit. Sara confronted Zed and as they prepared to fight, Jeem and his soldiers appeared. He incapacitates Sara and takes her two key spirits. At that moment, the Seeker fortress appears and Jeem flees. In the confusion, Sara also flees. She is not seen again until she tracks Zed to Tusk. Shortly afterwards, Jiko and Roya appear looking for Zed. Sara tries to drain Roya's power, but is stopped by Jiko. Sara is so weak at this point that she can't even cast a spell shard. Jiko tells her that in this state, wielding Amil Gaoul would kill her. Sara states that as long as she can feel that 'ecstasy' again, she doesn't care. Later, Sara appears before Zed and leads him to a small cave. As they walk, she asks Zed how old he is now, saying that she has missed so much of his growing up. She asks if he is hungry and that she can cook something for him. Zed is, at first, suspicious, but relents and allows her to cook for him. However, this is just a ruse to allow her to get the key spirit, as she poisons the soup that she is preparing. However, Sara's mental state has deteriorated so much that she doesn't realize that she is speaking all her thoughts aloud and that Zed can hear her. Still she tries to give him the poisoned soup, which he angrily slaps away and tries to leave. She collapses and reaches out and grabs his arm begging for Amil Gaoul. Zed is so disgusted by this that he gives her the key spirit. Sara runs off happily and absorbs the key spirit. Jiko soon arrives and demands Amil Gaoul back, but Sara summons the spirit and fights him, but Amil Gaoul is too powerful and Jiko is defeated. As she stands triumphant, she suddenly grabs her head and screams. Inside her mind, she floats in a golden-colored void, but is suddenly surrounded by black feathers, turning the void black. She reaches out for the key spirit shard floating in front of her and grabs it. Sara says that with the shard she can protect that which is most precious to her. However, she suddenly realizes that she can't remember what it was that was so precious to her. Begging the key spirit to tell her, the shard flies up and creates a round opening where a bright light streams through. From the light, Sara hears the faint laugh of an infant. As she peers into the light, she sees her younger self holding her baby, Zed, in her arms, as he laughs and holds her finger. Sara finally remembers what was most precious to her, the one thing that drove away the darkness in her life and gave her a reason to live...her son, Zed. Tears streaming down her face, she laments how she could have forgotten. Reawakening in Roya's arms, she gives Roya the key shard and whispers some words into her ear before dying. Her last words were, "My precious Zed....thank you." Category:character Category:Female characters